Outsider
by BlueMoonTigerWolfe
Summary: Someone's trying to kill Harry. Surprise. But she's not what she seems, and Harry is determined to get to the bottom of who, or what she is, and who's side she's on. Terrible summary, I know, but please try it, it's better than it looks!
1. Chapter 1

A soft and gentle wind brushed against my face, softly caressing the exposed skin of my lips and cheeks. The air was thick and filled with the wild, throbbing grace of humanity, alien and familiar all at the same time. Chicago was new to me, and I hadn't particularly enjoyed my stay in the Windy City so far, but I wasn't here on vacation. I was here on a job.

Sighing silently to myself, I pulled the mask back up over my face, thick mesh covering even my eyes. Electric thrills skimmed across my skin, reminding me of the protective spells woven into every fiber of my clothing. I hadn't saved anything on this job – all my tools and spells and rituals and training had gone into this. I didn't know quite how dangerous the man would be, but my employer had hinted that, while he wasn't more than I could handle, he could prove to be messy. That was the last thing I needed, especially in a city this overrun with supernatural. Didn't want anything nasty following me home.

Out of the corner of my vision, I saw the man I was following, my target, change course, away from the few passerby still on the streets. He stepped into a side alley, black leather coat billowing around him. _Did he really think it looked good?_ I wondered idly, padding silently across a rooftop, noting how rapidly dark was falling. _My, isn't he in a hurry_. I followed him for a few moments more, when, suddenly, thirty feet below me, he stopped and drew a chalk circle around him. Just what I had been waiting for.

I crouched down, allowing my body and clothing to blend in with the shadows. I didn't think anyone would be watching for me, but one can never be too careful, especially after following a guy for a week. He was bound to have started feeling paranoid by now. It was a little odd – usually my jobs only took two or three days, tops. Hardly ever a week. I almost always had the evidence I needed within hours. This was the first guy I'd ever had doubts about – and, frankly, if this spell wasn't what I needed, then I was packing up, demanding payment, and going home.

I shook my head and stilled my thoughts, focusing solely on the man below me. Muttering words I couldn't hear, he pulled something out of his pocket. I looked closer and smiled. A lock of hair. Perfect. Whatever he was doing with it couldn't be good, and it was enough evidence for me. After all, I WAS being paid.

I pulled out my gun, raising my head a bit to get a clearer view. As I did, I heard a voice, faint but noticeable, drift from the opposite end of the alley.

"You hear that?" Distinctly male, and disembodied. A veil then. He wasn't alone. I crouched down again, listening.

"No, but you have better ears. Where'd it come from." Female, and young. An apprentice. Shit. This had not been part of the deal. No one ever said anything about accomplices.

The man's voice answered, "The....roof....over there." Shit shit shit shit. This had just gotten a whole lot harder than it should have been.

Only one option, then.

I stood, drawing my gun as I did, and took two shots at where the voices had come from. The man grunted in pain, and the girl screamed, but the veil didn't go down. Damn. I didn't know if I killed either of them, and until then, I had to assume they were both still threats.

The man in the circle had abruptly stood, breaking the circle, looking around him. "Thomas! Where is it coming from?" he asked, light flaring around him in a shield.

"Behind you! The roof!"

I growled and shot a few random shots at the ground, hoping to distract them. It worked, and I took one step, and jumped off the roof.

Three stories isn't really a big deal for me. Six, seven stories is where I started to worry, and above that I needed ropes. But this was an easy jump, so easy I barely had to even think about it. I just let my body relax, trusting that my instincts would catch me, and brought my will into a solid wall around my body. I had developed this spell years earlier, and it doubled as a veil.

"Where'd it go?" Circle man yelled, light around him flaring brighter.

"Dunno! It jumped!" The other man shouted, voice still disembodied and no longer in pain.

I grinned fiercely and landed silently behind Circle guy, gun pointed up at his tall head. A push of my will, and my shield-veil broke through his with a crackle of energy, and I allowed myself to become visible. He shouted incoherently and swung to face me. The veil around the other pair abruptly dissolved, and a young goth girl and White Court vamp appeared, running towards us. I waved a hand, and the concrete became liquid, wrapping around their feet.

I smiled coldly and pressed the barrel of my gun against his skull.

"Nighty-night, bad guy."

**To be continued and explained better! This story takes place in a random time, after Molly becomes Harry's apprentice, and has nothing to do with the actual story, really. Please read and review. The next chapter will be up soon!**

**To everyone who is reading this, it might take me a while to update, as I am currently working on a Twilight fanfic as well, which I really, really have to finish. But I wanted to get this started first, so here it is! **

**Long live the Harry! (I own only my OC and plots. And the occasional witty line)**

**-BMTW**


	2. Chapter 2

Guns are messy. They're loud and dirty and a general disaster to make look like an accident. Not that I cared if it looked like a murder or not – I wouldn't get caught – but it was the principal of the thing that mattered.

That was why the gun was nothing but a distraction. I had a better weapon.

In an instant, I gathered all the death I felt around me, all the horror that had taken place in this dark city, and opened the floodgates to my mind, allowing it to come pouring in. I hissed, feeling it fill me up, leeching away my life even as I drew it to me. As I did this, I turned my eyes to the man in front of me, allowing that sixth sense of mine to get a good lock on his life-force. And all at once, I pushed the death out of me, onto him.

The little light that was his soul flickered, overlaid against my sight, as I crushed him with my will and the city's power. He was dying, and I hated it. He was dying, and I needed it.

It dimmed, diminishing in size.

I was sickened, but couldn't stop. This was how it had always been and, probably, will always be.

It had almost faded away, and, in my real vision, the man stooped, skin drawing tight against his face, wilting and loosing the luster of life.

Then something strange happened.

His little light flared - snapping up at my own soul - the color of fire, and whipped at me, burning away the death and pushing me back. I cried out in sudden pain, feeling the edges of my being disappear, and lost my concentration. The death-cloud that I had wrought vanished, and the man stood up straighter, panting, but very much alive.

I had but a second to process this (the entire battle had been fought in our minds and so took less than a minute to play out). Suddenly, I was no longer seeing out of both my mind and my eyes, but collapsed on the ground, shuddering. My hold on the liquid cement didn't slip, though, and I was back on my feet in an instant, my gun back on Man's head, my muscles contracting to pull the trigger.

Of course, that was when my gut was blown into next Tuesday, along with half of my back. And my left shoulder. _Goddammit! Why is it always that shoulder!_

Apparently, I'm not the only one who carries a gun.

I grunted sharply, glancing at my guy's gun as I went down. A .44. He shot me with a fucking _cannon._ At this range, no wonder there was hardly anything left of me. And of course, whoever shot me from the back was an asshole and a bad shot. Not that I could see him anyway.

My concentration slipped again, and I lost my hold on the two accomplices. _Dammit!_ The shot wouldn't kill me, at least, not right away, but if I didn't heal it soon I was going to be in some pretty deep shit. But I also couldn't get rid of all three of them, not with this blood loss and the damage my soul had suffered. So I made a choice.

I healed the wound in my stomach, feeling the energy drain out of me and my vision start to go black.

The last thing I heard was the voice of the veiled man.

"Looks like you were right, bro."

* * *

**Hi everyone! Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I've been really swamped! Also, sorry it's so short (I'm too lazy to type the whole thing tonight, and I want to get this on here ASAP cuz i don't know when I'll be able to update again).**

**anyway, please review this, I want to know what you think. **

**Also, for those of you reading my other story, Things I Should Have Said, I won't be updating for a while yet, cuz I don't know how to get from where I am to where I want to go without making it painfully long, so be patient! More will come, promise!**

**Here's to new stories with possibilities!**

**-BMTW**


End file.
